


Unexpected Exchange

by zemira



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: !Jewelry-Sales-Rep Kouki!, Alternate Universe, M/M, Or Is It?, one sided pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemira/pseuds/zemira
Summary: Furihata Kouki admires Akashi Seijuro from afar, but has never had the courage to talk to him. That is, until one day when the object of his affection walks into the shop he works in. But it's not for the reason Furihata might have hoped for, and the visit ends up shattering every dream he's ever had.





	

Maybe it sounded odd, but Kouki truly enjoyed his job. Going into the shop was a breath of fresh air after being in classes all morning and learning about subjects he had no interest in. But they were required for the career he had selected for the time being. And besides, it wasn’t as though the position was stressful and he was swamped with work. In those ways, he was lucky.

The environment was peaceful, and the customers were polite and not obnoxious… for the most part. There were a few that grated on his nerves or made him feel anxious, but someone else usually came to his rescue if it happened.

His boss was amiable and accommodating. The other employees were pleasant to be around, especially one whom he had developed a friendship with since he’d started working there. There wasn’t a single con Kouki could think of, and he relished the time he spent there.

Yet, there was another reason he liked coming into the shop. It was probably the crowning reason of them all.

Kouki frowned at the smudge on the window in front of him, once more scrubbing furiously to give the glass a pristine sheen. Why was it that customers insisted on having their little kids in the shop when they could have left them in the daycare a few stores away? A jewelry store wasn’t fit for children, as they were always running around the cases and nearly knocking things off the shelves. They also had an annoying habit of putting their fingers on the front window or fogging it up with their mouths.

He must have cleaned it three times since he began his shift today.

About to remove the final spot, Kouki froze when a familiar presence passed by across the street. His hand dropped, eyes focusing on the person’s crimson locks as they swayed gracefully in the wind. The man’s custom made, imported, and expensive-looking suit was pressed to perfection, as it usually was, and a sunless tie was looped loosely around his slender, pale neck. A sight Kouki witnessed each and every shift.

It wasn’t long before the person outside returned his gaze, staring back with frigid, mismatched eyes, and caused him to jolt back into reality. Kouki flushed, quickly turning away and resuming the task of cleaning the window. How many times had he been caught now? How many times had he embarrassed himself when he should have been looking elsewhere and not at the flawless man he saw each day? 

Call it a crush, a pointless one at that, but he couldn’t help himself. Kouki had no real dating experience, aside from one relationship with a girl he went to school with, and they had decided being friends was better for them both. But other than that, he had rarely taken the time to consider what his preference was. He was positive he had an interest in girls… _almost_ , but since he’d started this job and had seen the man one evening, Kouki found himself questioning otherwise.

Of course, Kouki was aware of who the man was, _everyone_ knew who he was. Contrarily, he was certain the man didn’t know who he was. Other than knowing him as the weird worker in the jewelry shop who he caught staring each time he passed by, that was. There was nothing about Kouki that was above average, at least how he himself saw it. The man was his complete opposite in that regard.

Ivory skin, dark red mane always neatly styled with not a hair out of place. And then there were his eyes. Kouki could swear at times they were binary, one red while the other was gold. But then on other days they were only one hue, a red that easily coordinated with his hair. It was perplexing in the most intriguing way. Kouki wished he could learn the truth behind them.

However, he wasn’t one to shout his feelings to the world. Especially not his feelings about someone as distinguished and faultless as this man was. Besides, Kouki wasn’t exactly sure _what_ he felt. All he knew was it was some sort of an attraction, and he had never come within two feet of the guy.

It was pretty pathetic, honestly.

Kouki had started the job months ago, and one day when he was doing his cleaning routine, he’d caught sight of him. It didn’t seem like much at first, but as time went on, the attraction flourished, despite them having never once spoken a word to each other.

If he’d had the chance to, Kouki would have…

“Furihata-kun,” a calm, steady voice called to him. “I need you over here for a second, if you do not mind.”

Kouki peered over at his coworker’s moving blue head, quickly snapping free from his trance.

“Um, yeah! Be right there, Kuroko!”

Geez, how embarrassing. He could only hope Kuroko hadn’t caught him staring across the street.

Again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Kuroko, what did you need? Is there more stuff to bring out from the back?”

He had expected to find his coworker shuffling around behind the counter, changing the display for the evening as they did every shift. Instead, Kuroko was staring directly at him, a slight frown on his face. He remained fixed in place, voiceless, and posture rigid. Those were all the signs Kouki needed to know he was about to say something that was going to tug at his already flourishing doubts.

He had learned this, and had learned it well in the months he’d worked here.

“I don’t need help with anything, Furihata-kun. I wanted to talk to you.”

And there it was. Kouki could feel the cold sweat gathering on the back of his neck. But he chose to laugh softly, wanting to do nothing but mask his uneasiness though he could feel his nerves fraying. He nodded, and graced Kuroko with a wobbly smile.

“O-oh? What about?”

Kuroko’s frown didn’t falter. “I wanted to talk about how you stare out the window when you are cleaning it every afternoon.”

Kouki blanched. “W-what do you mean? I-I have to look out it to see if I cleaned it right!”

“Furihata-kun.”

Kouki cringed at the warning tone, instantly knowing he was cornered. Did he really think he was going to be able to get away with this? Kuroko wasn’t easy to fool, and trying to hide something from him usually resulted in consequences. Besides, he _was_ pretty obvious about the whole ordeal. He could only imagine how many others passing by had seen him every afternoon, staring across the street like some schoolgirl with a crush.

For at least a few months now.

“Would it be so hard to go over and at least say hello?” Kuroko continued to press the matter, even without the confirmation that he had been right all along. “I don’t see the harm in doing so.”

Now _that_ was a laugh.

“A-are you crazy?!” Kouki sputtered, “I couldn’t do that!”

“Why not? You are not doing anything wrong by doing so, Furihata-kun.”

No, not doing anything wrong, but maybe he was creeping the guy out by staring at him each day. He couldn’t help it, though. There was something about him… okay, there were _a lot_ of things about him… that Kouki was rather intrigued by, and he didn’t feel like embarrassingly recalling them right now.

“B-because it’s…”

“Don’t let a name bother you, Furihata-kun.” That was probably the top reason of all. Who it was in the first place. “You might be surprised by the results.”

Sure, surprised by how much of an idiot the man would think he was, or probably how much he’d be disgusted if he ever found out he was being crushed on by another guy.

“I can’t do that, Kuroko. There’s no way I can.”

“I’m not saying this exact second,” Kuroko sighed, “Perhaps one day, though. A friendly greeting is not going to be a bother to him.”

Kouki bowed his head, knowing his cheeks were more than likely flushed. This wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have at work, with his coworker who he had only met when he got the job. Even his friends didn’t know about this crush, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to allow them to find out either.

“Think about it, okay, Furihata-kun? It is only a simple greeting.”

A simple greeting would be waving to a stranger who offered a friendly smile in return. Not one with cold eyes who was well known throughout multiple cities, probably countries, and succeeded at everything they did, watching his every move for failure.

If Kouki listened to his heart and not his head, he’d be setting himself up for a mortifying letdown.

No, he would keep things the same … safely watching from afar and admiring the object of his interest.

… Only maybe less blatantly than he was now.

 

* * *

“How about this one, Saigo-san? It would match the bracelet you got last week.”

Kouki carefully lifted a mixed silver and gold necklace from one of the stands and presented it to the woman before him. It was a rather expensive piece, and while he was trying to make a sale to please his boss, it did suit the woman’s tastes. He had to at least show he understood what they preferred rather than just shoving something in their face as he had seen other shops do. The pricier the better; a motto he didn’t agree with.

Each item he sold, he had always seen the customer leave with a smile on their face, and that was how he wanted every sale. Even if shops depended on the more extravagant pieces being prized transactions, he wanted to assure they were satisfied with what they purchased, sky-high price tag or not.

“So it does.” The woman toyed with the bracelet on her wrist. “And what wonderful craftsmanship. How come I didn’t see this last time, Furihata-san?”

He faintly heard the bell chime as someone else entered the shop, but the hat the woman was sporting was too wide for him to peer over. Glancing to where Kuroko was assisting another person, Kouki wondered how much longer he would be. While customers did know there was a brief wait, he didn’t like to keep them lingering about for long.

“We just got it in a few days ago. I called you when I knew it was ready for display since I remember you were looking for something to match.”

“How sweet of you.” She continued to study the bracelet. “Look at those petals. Almost as if it were a real flower.”

Kouki nodded. “Takei-san said it came from someone who specializes in that type of design. It really is beautiful.”

He tried not to sigh. Talking so professional wasn’t his strong point, and Kouki was sure at times he sounded as though he was speaking gibberish. However, he continued to smile, knowing very well the woman was about to make the purchase. With how gaudy and flashy her tastes were, Kouki knew it would be an instant match for her.

“If I buy it today, when can it be sized and ready by?”

“Tomorrow morning,” he answered, “if you wish.”

She seemed pleased by the response.

“Will you be here?”

Kouki shook his head. “I’ll be coming in later on. Whoever is here will have your order, though.”

“Oh, right, right,” she laughed, “I forgot about that.”

“I’ll put the order in, and then Takei-san will take care of the rest.” He gestured to the counter behind him.  “If you would head toward him, he’ll complete the purchase.”

He scribbled the item number onto the pad and then turned around to pass it to his boss, who was still busy with another transaction. The customer next in line would be his last before he could take his break, and he was going to use it for something he never thought he would be doing. Sure, it had taken awhile to build up the courage to decide to do it, but what did he have to lose?

Aside from his dignity, when he was laughed at.

Finishing up with his role, Kouki turned around to greet the next buyer, and nearly choked on his words when he saw who it was. Still, he had to act professional, as though he wasn’t currently crushing on the man, as though he never stared at him and hadn’t been caught by him multiple times.

Kouki was pleading to the skies he had somehow forgotten all of that. Even if the last time was a few hours ago.

So much for going there on his break.

“Hello, s-sir.” Ah, hell. Did he just stutter? “How may I assist you today?”

He couldn’t believe the position he was in right now. Never in a million years did Kouki think he would encounter him this close, and not by spying through the front window. But there he was, in the shop for a purchase, standing right in front of him. Or, a horrifying thought passed through him, what if he was here to confront him about all the staring?

Kouki suddenly wanted to crawl in a hole, or underneath the counter. Whichever was more accessible.

“Good afternoon.” His voice was smooth, deep with an elegant pitch. Exactly as Kouki had envisioned it. “I’m looking to purchase a ring for my significant other.” ****

As he uttered those words, Kouki felt his heart plummet into his stomach. Of course. He should have expected this. Why wouldn’t the man already have someone special? Kouki had known there was a possibility, but he had ignored that logical part inside him, wanting to pretend that world didn’t exist. Perhaps that was the side that was trying to reject Kuroko’s suggestion, the one that was trying to save him from making a careless and stupid decision. Because it knew, knew the situation was going to end up like this.

He suddenly felt a bit of relief in knowing he had never gone forward, after all.

“Yes, of course.” Kouki cleared his throat, resuming his previous composure. “Is there anything particular you’re looking for?”

The man’s expression shifted. Well, that was odd, Kouki thought. All he had done was ask him a simple question, and he seemed to be annoyed. It’s what he asked any customer that needed some assistance.

“I am not exactly certain myself,” he finally replied, “They have a rather unique taste.”

Kouki wanted to laugh, but the tense atmosphere prevented him from doing so.

“I’ve seen that many times, so don’t worry.” He was extremely thankful for his professional tone for saving his ass. “I can show you a few that might help you decide, ah…?”

“Akashi,” he finished, knowing what the salesclerk was asking, “Akashi Seijuro.”

Everyone in town and beyond knew that name, Kouki included, but he wasn’t about to reveal that. By his actions, though, it should have been more than obvious. Kouki was slowly beginning to count the seconds until Akashi would confront him about his routine each afternoon, but he couldn’t let his nerves interfere. If he could keep up his sales pitch, maybe Akashi would walk out, and they’d never cross paths again.

And then what? Would it all be over? Over before it even started?

 _What_ started? Kouki wanted to ask himself, but instead he caged that part of his mind, and smiled politely.

“Very well… Akashi-san.” He stepped away from the counter and began to head toward another section. “If you would please follow me, I can show you some of our unique designs.”

Once in place, Kouki began to sort through the numerous rings, retrieving the more creative ones, and setting them on the counter. He then stood to the side, watching as Akashi studied each and every one carefully.

 

 

 

 

 

Minutes ticked into hours, and before Kouki knew it, they had combed through every ring that was unique, or anywhere on that level. Every diamond, every other gemstone, everything he could possibly think of, and of course none of them were special enough to catch Akashi’s eye.

In fact, he seemed irritated as each ring came to the surface, and pushed them away with a slight scowl. Kouki wanted to sigh. If his… whoever he was purchasing for… if their taste was that complicated to where Akashi couldn’t figure it out, then what would be the harm in just simply picking out any of the rings and then purchasing that? How would Akashi know if they would reject it? It should have been enough that he was gifting this to them in the first place, shouldn’t it?

It was extremely disappointing to know he hadn’t been able to satisfy his customer. One of those rare times, but there was still another ace he had yet to play, and Kouki was hoping it would persuade him otherwise. This was no longer about his infatuation with the other man, but more so to help him obtain the piece that he desired.

By now, it was leaning toward closing time. It was almost unbelievable that they had been browsing until nightfall. But given how difficult this task had been, Akashi must have known ahead of time, and pushed aside the rest of his work day to dedicate the afternoon to locating the perfect ring.

He was the only customer in the shop, but that didn’t seem to faze Akashi. In fact, Kouki was convinced he didn’t even notice. But others sure did. From the corner of his eye, Kouki could see Kuroko staring at him with his usual blank stare, but there seemed to be something peculiar and new within his expression. It was barely noticeable, but Kouki was almost certain.

Was it his imagination, or was Kuroko grinning at him?  

“I want to assume that’s all?”

Kouki quickly snapped from his daze. “Uh, we do change them every day. My bo…” He nearly slapped himself at losing his professional pitch. “My manager keeps the rest at home, so we do switch them day in and day out.”

The unmoving, stoic expression revealed all. Kouki swallowed thickly, trying not to stare at those mismatched, cool eyes, but knew he had no choice in the matter. He roved his mind for an extension for their discussion, but found none. He had said all he needed to, but it didn’t seem to be settling well with his client.

Finally, Akashi spoke, though the tone of his voice easily matched his demeanor.

“You are certain new ones will be here tomorrow?”

Kouki quickly nodded, hoping to the gods he was correct.

“I see.”

Once again, they stood in awkward silence. Vaguely, Kouki could hear Kuroko shuffling around on the opposite side, pulling articles from the display case and carrying them toward the back. Why was he the one stuck in this position? It had been his dream to be close enough to have a conversation with this guy, but never in a million years did he think it would turn up like this was playing out.

He should have just stuck to gazing from afar.

“Well, then,” Akashi once again pierced his daze. “I suppose I will be back at the same time tomorrow.”

“O-of course.” Dammit, he was losing his professional tone again. “Everything will be changed by then.”

“We shall see.”

And then with that last utterance, he was gone. Kouki collapsed into a nearby chair, not once expecting his day to have gone the way it had. He could feel Kuroko’s curious gaze, knowing he wished to say something, but Kouki couldn’t find the strength at the current moment to address it. Not when he was envisioning how tomorrow was going to play out.

He could only hope it wasn’t going to be anything like tonight was.

 

 

 

 

There definitely wasn’t going to be any _window washing_ tomorrow.

 

* * *

Kouki couldn’t recall any prior instance in which he was hesitant to come into work, but the day had unfortunately arrived.

Classes had concluded earlier than usual, and he debated on clocking in before his shift started. He was eager to assist the others, as he knew the lunch hour was one of the busiest times, and Kuroko wouldn’t be there yet. But there was the pressing matter of if Akashi would visit then instead of the time he’d insisted on.

Wouldn’t Akashi see him enter the shop from across the street?

He shook the worry aside. Why was he harping on this? Kouki couldn’t let something pointless stand in the way of his job. It hadn’t before, and he wasn’t about to let it now. He was fulfilling a customer’s order, that’s all.

A snort. Yeah, sure _that_ was all.

His boss couldn’t have been more thrilled at the sight of him. Despite the foul weather, it was swamped, as he predicted. There was one other staff member, and from the looks of it, he was ready to collapse any second.

Funny how the rain always brought out the crazed shoppers.

Kouki instantly sprung into action, lessening the burden by moving some customers to his side of the counter. Normally, the tasks he was assigned would relax him. There was always something so satisfying about seeing the delight in someone’s eye when they found the right item of choice.

Today he was on edge. And while he knew why, there was no reason for him to be sloppy in a profession he had been doing for a while now. No reason to let anyone down.

But here he was, not even an hour in, and he was botching up countless orders. It probably wasn’t wise on his part to keep his eye on the clock. Doing so was causing his nerves to heighten more than they already were.

Frustrated and ashamed, he apologized, and quickly wrote in the correct form. Thankfully, despite how malicious it had been to him so far, luck had become his alley once again. They were frequent customers, not ones he hadn’t worked with before, and knew Kouki was usually a professional at his job. There was nothing wrong with having an off day every now and then, but he was having it for the dumbest of reasons.

Kuroko came in an hour later, assisting the remaining customers, and pushed him toward the breakroom.

And that was exactly where Kouki went.

Or more so, used the time to go into the back room. That was where most of the displays were kept. At least, that’s where they were the last time he knew. His boss did have a tendency to change spots from time to time.

But to his disappointment, they weren’t.

There were other items. Necklaces, bracelets, earrings, even a few brooches, but nothing close to resembling a ring. Luck once again had deserted him, and his focus had returned to the clock. Now what was he going to do?

“What’s wrong, Furihata-san?” his boss had entered at a timely manner.

Oh, geez. Did he just get caught looking like a fish out of water?

“Ah, I was wondering… did you happen to bring any new rings today?”

Please, please.

“I did.” Kouki felt his pulse settle. “They’re in the showcase in the back, toward the right.”

Not sure to whom exactly, he whispered a thank you and rushed back into the shop, heading toward the certain counter. Kouki retrieved the keys from his pocket, unlocking the door and pulling each set out carefully. Four should have been enough to sort though, especially when they contained about twenty rings each.

Then again, it was _Akashi_ , so the outcome was currently unknown.

Once he swapped them for the sets in his showcase, Kouki decided to take an actual break. Besides, activity had begun to dwindle down, and the weather outside was relentless. The crowds would soon be coming to a halt, for even the craziest of shoppers knew when it was time to stay in. ****

“I wonder if he’ll come.”

Rain pelted loudly against the roof, the noise echoing throughout the breakroom. From what he could tell from the small window, the surrounding area was growing foggy, and it was difficult to see outside. Akashi was an absolute perfectionist, so would he brace a storm for a simple ring, no matter who it was for? He could easily come on another day, one where they weren’t having torrential downpours.

It wasn’t as though anything would change if he didn’t come today.

Kouki eyed the clock again, realizing the hour was upon him. If Akashi was going to visit the time he insisted on, that was. Even if there was a chance he wouldn’t show, Kouki would be there waiting to fulfill the request.

If he was being truthful with himself, he didn’t know why he didn’t pass the task on to Kuroko. The thought almost made him sick. To know he was assisting someone who he had watched in secret… (maybe not so secretly) for months. Knowing that he was helping them choose a special ring for someone who he’d likely been involved with for a while… was heartbreaking. But what say did he have in that?

Absolutely none. Hell, Akashi probably didn’t even know he existed up until he entered the shop, asking for his assistance.

“Why am I bothering?” he sighed, “Maybe I should just…”

No. He couldn’t let this stand in the way of his job. You weren’t supposed to allow your heart to make those decisions. That was the way to tumble right into trouble. Besides, he had already started the order, he might as well complete it.

“You really can be an idiot sometimes,” he muttered to no one.

Filling a paper cup with water, Kouki quickly downed it and composed himself. He exhaled softly. He could do this. Never had he had an issue with filling an order, and he wasn’t about to start now. No matter how silly the reason might have been.

There was only one customer remaining when he returned, and Kuroko was already taking care of them. He hoped the storm would sweep the others aside, and the next hour would be peaceful, enough to where he could gather his thoughts.

As though that would ever happen.

Suddenly, the familiar chime of the door’s bell echoed in the small shop. The newcomer still had their umbrella flared out in front of them, so it was impossible to know who it was. The sole clue was the slate, pressed-to-perfection trousers and black shoes they were wearing. But it was only a moment or two before they discarded the umbrella.

Kouki swallowed the lump in his throat.

Even the downpour hadn’t tarnished his flawless appearance. In fact, if Kouki had to say, it complimented it. Droplets of rain clung to the ends of his hair and trickled down the base of his neck. Despite the umbrella’s protection and the thick coat he wore, Akashi seemed to have gotten entangled in a bit of the storm.

Kouki shook his head. He shouldn’t have been having those types of thoughts. Not when he knew the purpose for Akashi’s visit.

“Hello, Furihata.”

His professional manner pitch was instantly in place.

“Ah, good afternoon, Akashi-san. I have the other rings right over here.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The first time Kouki took a proper gander at the rings was when he placed them in front of Akashi. Each one had remarkable details, vibrant colors with extraordinary designs. Some had one gem in the center, while others had an abundance of stones, all gleaming brilliantly. The bands were elegantly crafted, as he expected of every piece that was sold there, completely polished to perfection.

He was certain something would be decided on. With their endless sparkles, it would be impossible to reject them all, and any customer would leave the shop with a smile on their face. Kouki would then be delighted that he had been able to assist and fulfill the order, and all would be fine.

But that wasn’t the case here.

Akashi browsed the treasures with mild interest, eyes sweeping over every aspect of them. It was almost strange, that he had been so resolved on requesting others, and now seemed almost bored about the whole ordeal. That, or Kouki was hoping the next words out of Akashi’s mouth weren’t going to be what he was thinking they were.

“Do you have any others?”

They were. ****

“I don’t have any more…” Kouki could feel his nerves beginning to resurface. “I mean, not right now, that is.”

Akashi hummed, eyes wandering the shop as though he was searching for something else.

“If I might suggest something…” Kouki tried to ignore that piercing gaze. “... If you’re not finding any here… there’s the option to design your own, but it’s going to a cost a lot more.”

Akashi seemed intrigued by the idea.

“The price is of no consequence. Tell me about designing my own.”

He shouldn’t have been surprised by the answer.

“Well, you’d pick out the band, the stones, or anything else you want.”

“Do you have all the materials here?”

Kouki rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, no. We’d have to order it.”

Never had he had such a formidable customer.

“Please excuse me.”

He disappeared for a moment, fiddling underneath the counter. Come on, come on. Where was it? Shuffling through various papers and card boxes, Kouki located a thick book all the way in the back. If this option were to flop, then he was truly at a loss, and this would be the first sale he failed at.

The thought alone made him miserable.

Returning to the surface, Kouki laid the book on the counter. He didn’t need to explain; Akashi knew exactly what it was, and had begun to open to the first page. The same blank stare resumed as he idly flipped page after page, eyes skimming the lists and lists of items.

Kouki couldn’t recall when he had been so anxious in all the time he had worked here.

But that was the code, the challenge they were up for. No matter how complicated a customer might have been, it was his job to see them through. It could take weeks, months (god, he hoped not), but he would somehow locate and produce the item of choice.

“Will you be here tomorrow, Furihata?” Akashi’s voice sliced through his musing.

“Er, actually, I’m off tomorrow.”

The golden orb flashed momentarily before the same coldness restored.

“I see.”

Did he say something to annoy him? He could always… maybe… go in for a few hours. Would that suit him, then?

“Then, perhaps we could meet somewhere to discuss this.”

Kouki jolted forward.

“I can see that might be an issue for you.” Akashi drummed a finger against the counter. “If you’re that upset about working on your day off, then I could always pay you for the time.”

Kouki quickly shook his head. “I can’t do that. I’m more worried that you find the right ring.”

“How noble of you,” he chuckled lightly.

About to return the sets to the showcase, Kouki paused to give them one last glance. They were stunning pieces, and for not a single one to suit Akashi’s special one’s choice… they must have had extremely unique preferences. He already knew that with how much time and sorting Akashi had done so far, but then why come here? Why not search in the larger jewelry stores that would have more variety than they did here?

Unless he had already tried?

“You’re really determined to find the perfect ring, Akashi-san. Is it for an engagement?”

Akashi’s gaze was instantly on him.

“I’m sorry!” Kouki nearly tumbled back. “I shouldn’t have asked that much.”

So much for his professional manner. Why did he have to go open his mouth? Why couldn’t he have stayed silent and then answered any other questions he had? But no, he had to go and ask his own burning questions.

“I wouldn’t call it that, exactly.” Kouki was surprised he had responded. “I would settle on that they’ve captured my interest multiple times, and though I’ve known them for a long while, there’s still a great deal I would like to learn about them.”

“You must really care about them to be going through all this.” There went his mouth again, and if he had to say, his heart as well. “I know they’ll appreciate all you’re doing.”

But did he? Kouki knew that answer. His unrequited feelings were the ones being crushed in this. And each time he learned more from Akashi, it only hurt more. To know that he had watched from afar for so long, and never did anything about it. Then again, what _could_ he have done if Akashi was already tied up with this person? And from the way he was handling everything, it must have been quite a long time.

“I’m sure we’ll be able to find something for you, Akashi-san,” he continued when the other had gone quiet, “I haven’t let anyone down, so don’t worry.”

Why did he have to stare at him with _that_ gaze? It surely wasn’t easing his heart any.

“I am glad to know that.”

Realization dawned on him.

“Ah, where did you want to meet?”

Akashi brushed at a wrinkle in his sleeve, and then once again, those mismatched eyes were on him.

“I have some work to take care of involving a contract, but we can meet on my lunch hour. At the café down the street, if that is fine.” ****

Kouki nodded. “I can do that. I get out of class around noon tomorrow.”

“Good to know.”

“We’ll solve this. Don’t worry.”

Kouki would have sounded more spirited if it was any other customer, but he couldn’t find it in his heart to. This was wounding him as each second ticked by, as each word passed between them. He wondered if any other college students had to assist the person they had been infatuated with in wooing someone they most likely thought the world of.

Or maybe he was the only one in this bizarre predicament.

“Very well.” Akashi began to step away from the counter. “I will see you tomorrow then, Furihata.”

And then he was gone. Kouki collapsed behind the counter, not caring if there were any other occupants. This was taking all of his reserves and he kept wondering why he was torturing himself this way. Why he had agreed to go through lengths when he knew it would inflict more pain.

But business always came first.

No matter how painful it might have been.

 

* * *

That morning’s class had to have been one of the most aggravating and stressful ones of Kouki’s life. Not only was he anxious to get to the café, but his professor had decided to extend the lecture. That resulted in him having to stay behind longer, at least by ten minutes, which would delay his meeting with Akashi.

Didn’t he realize people had other places they needed to be?

He could only imagine Akashi’s expression when he arrived tardy. After all, who kept the great Akashi Seijuro waiting? But then again, Kouki was the one working when he should have been off. Akashi had to have some sort of an understanding for that. He was doing this for him on his own time.

Eventually arriving at the café, Kouki paused at the door to retrieve his breath. The last thing he wanted was to appear as though he had just run a marathon. Which, if he was being honest, he had. He had rushed from the campus all the way without stopping, and now he was about to collapse right on the pavement.

Composing himself, he peered around until he caught sight of red hair. Kouki gathered his wits, and made it through the aisle. Maybe he was being a bit too optimistic, but he was counting on that Akashi hadn’t been waiting long.

“Sorry for the delay. My class ran later than usual.”

But to his surprise, the occupant at the table was puzzled, mouth stuffed to the max with food.

“Fwurihwata?” they garbled, bread particles hanging off their lips.

Kouki blinked in recognition. “Kagami! Uh… what are you doing here?”

Kagami looked at him as though he had grown a second head.

“Ewatwing.” He swallowed. “Why are you saying sorry? Were you and Kuroko supposed to be meet me here or something?”

Kouki laughed nervously. Geez, he was already making a fool of himself, and he had only been there for not even five minutes.

“Er, sorry. I thought you were someone else!” He felt like such an idiot. “Enjoy your meal!”

Scurrying away, Kouki returned to peering around the café, assuring he wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. He soon spotted Akashi seated in the back. With a shaky breath, he eased his way through the other tables until he had reached his destination. At least that previous mishap, no matter how embarrassing it might have been, gave him time to collect himself.

“Sorry. I’m late because my class ran late.”

Akashi raised an eyebrow. “And from going to the wrong table.”

Instantly, Kouki’s cheeks lit. “Y-you saw that?”

Akashi didn’t seem vexed. “It’s no matter.” He gestured for him to sit. “I was a bit delayed myself.”

The waitress soon arrived at their table, and Akashi turned to him questioningly.

“Do you want anything, Furihata?”

He quickly shook his head. “I-I’m fine, but thank you.”

Akashi continued to stare at him. How did he see through him so perfectly?

“Err, a cup of tea is good. It’s kind of gross out.” _You’re losing your professional tone, Kouki!_ “I mean, the rain from yesterday brought murky weather.”

Once that was out of the way, Kouki went to work and opened the catalog to the settings page.

“You should probably start with this.” He fumbled in his bag for a pencil and paper and placed it on the table. “I’m not the best artist, but my sketching shouldn’t be too terrible.”

Akashi gazed at each panel, eyes studying every one carefully. At least this time he seemed as though he was paying attention. Yesterday when he had returned to the shop, Akashi appeared to have absolutely no interest, and he was the one trying to design something entirely unique.

As he scanned each one, his expression never changed. Panic had potential right now, and Kouki was praying to the gods something would somehow attract him. They had to at least get past this part, or everything else would be completely pointless. There would be no reason to carry on.

The waitress brought their beverages, and he was still sorting through them. There weren’t a lot to choose from, but it was enough for one to take their time. Yet, Akashi was painstakingly slow, and it was only making Kouki more anxious. What if he didn’t find anything? If he didn’t, this was the end, and he would fail at a sale. Something he had never wanted to see happen.

Guess there was a first time for everything, even if he didn’t want there to be.

“This one will do,” Akashi finally decided.

Kouki reviewed his choice and wanted to cry, and would have if something else hadn’t caught his eye. Aside from the obvious reason, it was a thicker band than the usual. But there was nothing wrong with that. Perhaps she just had wider hands. Everyone was different, and this was to be unique.

“Very good.” No, not really. He was cringing internally. Why had he selected that one out of them all? “The first part is done. Now what about the gemstones?”

Akashi turned the page, and began to sort through the stones. But his attention wasn’t with him. Once more, he seemed bored about the whole ordeal, and Kouki was certain this time he would cry. Were they supposed to do one part a day because Akashi lost interest that quickly? This was going to take forever.

He suddenly paused, glancing down at his watch.

“I’m afraid we will have to cut this short. I’m due back in ten minutes.”

Kouki frowned, he should have known. “I work tomorrow, so you can always come in, and we can try again.”

“I don’t wish to take all your time, Furihata. I have taken up enough in having you meet me today.”

Kouki shrugged. “It doesn’t matter.” And really it didn’t because he never thought work would bring him so close to the person he admired. “I’m more than happy to help, so whatever works for you, Akashi-san.”

“Then, I suppose we can arrange another time when you have it. I will make sure to place more aside from my hectic schedule.”

“That sounds good. Did you have any day in mind?”

Akashi paused, and then pulled a pen from his pocket. Jotting something quickly down onto a corner of the sketch, he passed it back to him.

Glancing at it, Kouki ripped it off. “Ah, thank you, but I was going to give the sketch to you to hold onto. Just in case you had any ideas before we meet up again.”

He then wrote on another corner, and passed it back to Akashi.

“It might be easier this way.”

Akashi pocketed the sketch. “I do hope this doesn’t take up much of your time, Furihata.”

“I’ll just be happy when we find you the perfect ring for them.”

“They will appreciate it, and I’ll be sure to tell them of all your assistance.”

Akashi then rose. “I will let you know when I’m available, and we will see if it agrees with your schedule.”  

“I’ll be waiting.”

He wanted to bang his head on the table. Did that sound too yearning, or what? Why couldn’t he just simply say okay? Thankfully Akashi didn’t take notice of his poor choice of wording, since they were exchanging partings.

Until, he noticed Kouki hadn’t moved.

“Ah, I’m going to stay here for a bit. Thank you for the tea.”

Akashi adjusted his coat, collecting his briefcase from the booth.

“If you wish to order anything else, feel free to. I will take care of it.”

Kouki went to decline, but Akashi was already walking toward the exit. He was stuck staring at the vacant spot across him, as he pondered if he should take the invitation. He was hungry, physically, but the butterflies fluttering within his stomach were preventing that from being a current worry.

Why did he feel as though he had pulled himself in deeper, deeper to a point where he knew there was going to be no way out?

He probably had, unquestioningly, just done so.

 

* * *

And so it went from there. They had met a few days after that, in range of the same time, and at the same place.

With the same outcome.

There had been barely any process. Akashi had selected the settings, so that was at least _something_. But now this was their third gathering, and resolution was far from being obtained. The ring was nowhere closer to done than it was the last time they had met up, and Kouki was beginning to wonder if it ever would be.

To make matters worse, Akashi had chosen a setting that held multiple gems. Hence the reason he wanted to cry every time he saw it.

He wanted to groan at the thought. Sure, he knew Akashi wasn’t going to be satisfied with anything ordinary. Oh, no, it had to be entirely extravagant, but it was only complicating matters more than what they already were.

“What gemstone do you want right here?” Kouki asked, realizing they were getting nowhere.

Again.

Adding to his misery, Akashi once more was barely showing any interest in the whole ordeal. Why was he so intent on doing this, then? Shouldn’t he have expressed at least some enthusiasm for all the work that he (or should Kouki say himself) was putting into this? If his attention was wandering, then why bother in the first place? Kouki highly doubted the person he was surprising it with would be this fussy about a ring. Not unless they were as critical as Akashi was being.

Did people like that really exist?

Kouki was soon realizing nothing was going to be accomplished this way, and decided on a bold act. He wasn’t exactly sure how it was going to play out, but sitting here and being clueless about everything wasn’t helping the dilemma any.

“What about this one?” He pointed to the booklet. “Right here.”

All in truth, he was a bit fearful of Akashi’s reaction. But had convinced himself it was worth the risk. They’re be stuck here again for hours on end if someone didn’t say something, anything that would move them along.

It wasn’t as though he was stepping out of lines. After all, it _was_ his job.

“That’s fine,” was the answer, tugging him from his thoughts.

He would have taken the moment to allow the shock to register. If he wasn’t patting himself on the back for his accomplish. Kouki could feel the corners of his mouth twitch, readying himself for his next question. It had gotten him this far, so why not continue? Hell, maybe they’d be done by today.

But then all thought dissipated by words he last expected to hear.

“Why don’t you design it, Furihata.”

Kouki fell back into his chair.

“W-what? M-me?” His professional manner had completely vanished. “But you’re the one… I mean…”

Had he heard correctly? Akashi had been complicated from the start. Nothing satisfied him, not a single design that Kouki had presented to him, to a point it became a custom order. And even that endeavor was having issues as well. So why would he suddenly allow someone that much control over this?

“I understand what you are trying to say, but I believe it will be designed correctly if I leave it in your hands. I value your opinion, and from what I’ve known and seen, you haven’t steered anyone wrong.”

Kouki couldn’t restrain the blush at the praise. It wasn’t unusual that his customers would ask for his opinion every now and then. Fairly recently, he had had a few do so… but this was on a whole new level. Not only was this customer extremely discerning, but it was Akashi. The one he…

“There is, however, one request I have.”

Puzzled, Kouki blinked. Why hadn’t he done so in the beginning? Things might have been a bit easier from the start if Akashi had something in mind.

Maybe.

“I want the middle stone to be citrine. Lighter, more on the honey scale.”

Kouki gazed at him oddly. That was the largest gem on the ring, probably the most important. Why didn’t Akashi say that before? Unless he had thought about it only now? That did have a possibility, so Kouki shrugged it aside and jotted the suggestion down on their paper.

At least they were finally getting somewhere.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So this one is okay?”

Kouki peered across, awaiting an answer.

He hadn’t seen any signs of Akashi’s disapproval with the current decisions, but he was still being very cautious. He had been the one to make the choices, yes, but it didn’t change how meticulous and critical Akashi was being about the whole ordeal. That much he did know. Kouki would be lying if he said he wasn’t standing by for some sort of an objection.

But for some strange reason… it never came.

Akashi nodded curtly, though his eyes seemed to be anywhere but on the paper. Unless he counted the slight glimpse he gave him a second ago. Still, it was enough for Kouki to release some of the tension that had been weighing him down, and jot it down into the diagram.  

Between this meeting and the last, Kouki was pleased at the progress they had made. Something he thought he’d never see when Akashi first walked into the shop that evening. If they continued this way, maybe the ring would be finished in a few days. Not the years Kouki had predicted when they first started weeks back.

Everything had evolved when he was handed over all control of the design.

Business aside, he would be fooling himself if he said he wasn’t relishing their time together. Even if Akashi maintained his aloof demeanor, Kouki was satisfied enough to be able to talk to him. When did he think he’d ever have that chance? Not unless he had done what was advised that day, and stupidly walked straight into the explosive zone. Back when he didn’t realize Akashi was with some…

No, he wasn’t tumbling into that now.

“Great.” Kouki smiled, forcing his emotions aside. “Let’s go onto the next part.”

He was about to turn the page in the catalog when a soft chime resounded from his pocket. Kouki froze, his fingers halting on a gem he had selected. Quickly apologizing, he then excused himself and pulled his phone from his pocket. A new text flashed on screen, one that was marked urgent. His boss was practically begging him to come in for a bit.

As much as he didn’t want to seem rude by bailing (and spending time with the one he had more interest in than he would ever spill), Kouki knew it had to be busy. Even if it was a bit crowded, his boss would never request extra help. For him to send one out, and even go to as far to mark it as urgent, Kouki could only imagine how it was.

“I, ah…” He was reluctant to meet Akashi’s eyes. “My boss is asking if I could come in. It must be really busy.”

He encountered a silent gaze in return.

Kouki could feel his nerves elevating, tangling in his stomach, and once again building up the tension. What was he supposed to say? He understood that this was abrupt, leaving like this, but what else was he supposed to do?

Maybe he could say he couldn’t come in, and then…

“I won’t stand in your way.” Akashi’s response intercepted his thoughts and eased him. Somewhat. “We will have to set up another time.”

Kouki quickly nodded. “We will!” _Professional, Kouki. Stay professional!_ “Ah, I can call you… or you can let me know the next time you’re free?” _Next time you’re free? You’re not making plans with him to hang out!_ “I mean, the next time you have the….”

Oh, forget it!

“I suppose that will have to do.” Akashi didn’t seem to take notice in the shift. “I will see you then, Furihata.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His coworker shook his head at the sight of him.

“Take it easy. We’re busy, but you didn’t have to kill yourself rushing here.”

Kouki curbed his laughter, though there was nothing humorous about the situation. If only his coworker knew that wasn’t the reason for his flushed complexion or why he arrived so quickly. No. He had to get out of the café before he made himself more of a fool in front of Akashi by babbling words that would ruin this entire arrangement, or worse, his dignity.

“Er, sorry.” He peered around to see Kuroko assisting other customers. “The text from Takei-san said urgent, so I ran as fast as I could.”

The coworker rolled his eyes. “You know he over exaggerates. You didn’t have to.”

Over exaggerating or not, his help had been requested, and Kouki wasn’t one to ignore someone who needed it. He entered his counter, instantly going to work in assisting those who were waiting for service. It was a relief to see their expressions go from annoyed to delighted. They must have been there for quite some time now. Maybe that was when his boss decided to call in the extra help.

Either way, he was content being there. But it didn’t cease the nagging in the back of his mind, that he had to leave Akashi like that. Especially when they were making excellent progress after so long. Now he couldn’t help but wonder if Akashi had rearranged plans for their meet up, seeing how he was usually so swamped. This truly must have meant a lot to him, to set aside time he probably didn’t have to design this for someone so special to him.

“You’re really determined to make a big sale, aren’t you?”

Kouki finished with his last customer, and turned to see his coworker leaning on his counter.

“Those weren’t really huge items. You know, the usual— ”

“Not what I’m talking about.”

Kouki frowned, puzzled. “Then what?”

“I’ve seen you with Akashi Seijuro about three times now.” His coworker grinned. “Unless it’s something else, and—”

His hands were instantly before him, waving back and forth.

“N-no!” Kouki sputtered. This was something he didn’t need, not right now. “He’s been trying to put together a real special ring for someone, but his taste is so complicated, it’s insane. It’s taken me so long to finally be able to get something somewhat close to what he wants.”

His coworker laughed. “Sounds like you have your work cut out for you.”

“Do you have any idea who it could be for?” Hell, he figured he would ask. Why not? “You said you’ve seen me, so you must see him around. Is there anyone he’s with?”

Actually, the better question might have been, was he asking for the sale, or was he asking for his own curiosity? Kouki wasn’t sure he wanted to know that answer.

The coworker shrugged. “He’s a pretty popular guy. You know, business wise mostly, and is always around tons of people, so it could be anyone.”

That didn’t solve anything, but really, what had he been expecting?

“However.”

Kouki froze.

“I do see him a lot with some tall guy. Black hair, real nice eyes, neat in appearance. One of those types who if you have a strand of hair out of place or a button undone, they’d probably fuss over you.”

Vaguely, he could recall how the band Akashi selected was much thicker than usual. Usual to where it wasn’t as dainty as Kouki had thought. But he had let the matter slide. Everyone had their own unique features… but now that this had been brought up, he couldn’t help but wonder. Was this the person Akashi was doing this for? By what his coworker was describing, it did seem possible. Akashi was practically frantic about selecting the perfect design, so it did have potential this was for them.

Kouki could feel the nail piercing through his heart. That only made everything more painful. If Akashi did have the same romantic preferences as him. While that made it a bit easier than if he was fundamentally unavailable, it didn’t help Kouki’s chances up any. So why was he even bothering to hold onto his stupid feelings for him? ****

Forcing a smile onto his face, Kouki greeted the next approaching customer. He couldn’t let this bother him, not now anyway, not when there was work to be done and people to please.

Still, he couldn’t help but mull over what his coworker had said.

 

* * *

The following week, he was en-route to another one of their meetings. Progress had been good, _really_ good, and Kouki was certain they were finally nearing the end. To think it would be wrapped up in less than ten meetings. He had surely thought it was going to be more, but with him at the wheel of decision-making, everything had been going smoothly and much, much quicker.

If this pace continued, they’d be done in no time. Maybe it would be today, seeing how there was only one part left to decide. It probably would have been sooner, but every meeting somehow got disrupted. Whether it was on Akashi’s end or his own, they could never have one where there wasn’t an interruption.

Hopefully this time would be different.

His thoughts came to a standstill when he saw Akashi a few feet away. Well, at least he wasn’t late. About to wave to him and maybe walk the rest of the way together, Kouki’s train of thought came to a halt when he realized he wasn’t alone.

Concealing himself in one of the building’s alleyways, Kouki peered around the corner. From the distance, he watched as Akashi conversed with a tall raven-haired man. Was this the one his coworker had mentioned? The one that this ring stuff all could be for? He knew he shouldn’t have paid any mind, but Kouki was curious.

Whether it was for the sale or himself, he didn’t know.

They chattered for a bit, the raven-haired guy shaking his head a few times, and Akashi saying something in return. It was too far away to hear them, but it wasn’t any of his business anyway, was it? No of course not. Yet here he was trying to eavesdrop on his client and his partner.

And then something happened and Kouki swore his heart had stopped. The raven leaned down to hug Akashi, and he returned it.

This was definitely not something he could tolerate. Not right now, not when he was about to meet with Akashi and discuss more of the design. A design he was now sure was for the guy hugging his client just a few paces away. A client he admired more than he would ever admit to anyone.

Gathering his sanity, Kouki did the only thing that sounded good at the moment.

Run.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Out of all the places he could retreat to, he’d wound up here. Why hadn’t he chosen to go home, further away from anything to do with this? Instead, he had wandered into the shop, wanting to do nothing but hide behind the counter and wish the whole day away. If that was even possible to do.

His boss was surprised to see him.

“Ah, I was wondering if you needed any help today.”

His boss smiled. “I appreciate that, Furihata-san, but we’re fine. Go and enjoy your time off.”

Well, this was a stupid move. He should have gone straight home in the first place. But his mind wasn’t in the correct order to make any logical decisions. At least the shop was vacant to where he didn’t have an audience. Just in case he happened to make more of a fool of himself.

With a sigh, Kouki relented, and headed toward the exit. Mind preoccupied, he didn’t see the client in the doorway. They then collided, heads lightly bumping one another, and Kouki instantly scrambling to apologize.

“I’m sorry! That was my—”

Oh, _what_ did he do to deserve this?

“Think nothing of it.” Akashi rubbed at his forehead. “I was concerned when you didn’t show up for our meeting. I figured this was the first place to check.”

Was it his imagination, or did Akashi sound upset? Honestly, he couldn’t blame him. This had gone on for weeks, so naturally, he would be frustrated about it. Kouki himself was getting to that point, had been for a while.

Especially now.

“Um, I-I was asked to come in,” he lied, checking if his boss wasn’t around, “I sent you a text before. Didn’t you get it?”

Puzzled, Akashi glanced down at his phone.

“Besides,” Kouki resumed, “There’s only one more stone to pick, right? Why don’t you decide on that?”

Akashi frowned, not thrilled at the idea. “I believe I left those decisions in your hand.”

“I know, I know.” At this period, he didn’t care if he sounded professional or not. “But the last one should be chosen by you.”

And it ended at that. Before Akashi could respond, Kouki excused himself and headed toward the back. He knew his behavior was improper and quite rude, but there was only so much he could tolerate. And right now, he couldn’t deal with anything pertaining to the situation. The last he wanted was to have a mental breakdown in front of the person he admired.

If it came down to that… this was one sale he could let go.

 

* * *

It was quiet, peaceful, in fact. The perfect atmosphere to indulge in the book he had recently borrowed from a friend. With the shop vacant of its usual flock, Kuroko and he had to occupy their time elsewhere. Their boss had run out for a few hours, so there weren’t any backroom tasks to be done. If Kouki had to be honest, he was bored out of his mind.

Yet, every now and then, his focus would be on the door, but it wasn’t the lack of customers that he was watching for.

Months had elapsed since he last saw Akashi. Since that day, he had never returned to the shop, they had never bumped into each other, and Kouki hadn’t received any more phone calls. He couldn’t help but wonder if Akashi had abandoned the whole proposal. Abandoned after all that work, after all that time. Gone in an instant, and all because Kouki couldn’t control his actions that day.

He had let his boss down with what could have been a wonderful purchase, and all because he allowed his emotions to run the show.

Kouki had never been so disappointed in himself, not as he was now.

Aside from that, he was almost positive that they were developing some sort of a connection. Kouki knew it wouldn’t be anything close to what he yearned for- the ring told that story- but to be friends would have been enough. That was gone now, and he had no way of recovering it.

He had blown everything.

Harping on this wasn’t comforting. In fact, it was doing the entire opposite of soothing him. There was nothing he could have done, yes, but did he have to let his emotions seize all control? Maybe he could find something in the back that needed sorting, or see if anything in the shop had to be ordered. Akashi apparently wasn’t the only one doing custom purchases as of late, so there were probably a lot of forms to recheck.

The door chime then rang.

Finally, at least someone had come in to spare him of this torture.

But the second Kouki went to greet them, his heart rate accelerated. So, he had come back. After all this time, he still wanted to go forth with everything. Maybe there was still some course to be taken to fix this, to seal this deal once and for all.

And hopefully apologize for his actions months back.

Kouki straightened. “Hello, Akashi-san.” Geez, were his nerves jumbled. “It’s nice to see you again.”

Akashi nodded in return. “It’s been a while, Furihata.”

“I guess you were taking your time in selecting the last gemstone,” Kouki laughed, though there was nothing humorous about this.

He was right to the point. “I didn’t select one.”

Kouki was surprised, but not by that. The fact he could have come in the day after was puzzling. Yet, it had taken months, months to where Kouki was convinced he no longer had any interest. But now that he had returned, Kouki intended to complete it. To not allow his emotions to be the ones to control the situation this time.

“That’s okay. I can help you now.” He bowed his head in apology. “I’m sorry about the last time. I was having a rough day, but we can do this right now, and—”

“I’m not here to finish the ring, Kouki,” Akashi swiftly interrupted.

Kouki was rendered speechless. Had he heard correctly? Did Akashi just call him by his first name? No, that must have been some slipup, or he needed to once more get his emotions in check. He was starting to hear things he yearned for, and it was only going to result in another disaster.

“I’m here to make an exchange,” he continued, “If that’s the proper name for it.”

Now Kouki was confused. “I don’t get it. You want to exchange something instead of finishing the ring?”

Screw being professional. Not when he was this bewildered.

“No,” was the simple answer.

_Huh._

Akashi then laid the sketch on the counter.

“I have calculated the cost of every item we have chosen. This ring would range close to 25,000, not including the absent stone. Would it not?”

Kouki nodded, still not following. Did he want to finish it or not? Why bother bringing up the cost if he wanted to exchange. For that matter, _what_ exchange? This was making absolutely no sense. But he was still reeling from being called his first name, so maybe it wasn’t making sense only to him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kuroko roll his eyes, and then he was leaving. What was that for, and where was he going?

“I will complete this ring with you. A ring that would probably be the largest purchase this shop has ever had. However, I want something in return. As I said before, an exchange.”

This was only confusing him further. What else did he want? Wasn’t the ring enough for this person, or did he want something to go with it? Then again, that wasn’t really an exchange, if he thought about it.

But then Akashi did something Kouki was sure he had never seen him do.

He smiled.

“I wish for you to go out with me, Kouki.” ****

He was glad his hands were gripping the edges of the counter, for he would have crashed to the floor if not. His legs weakened, morphing into a jellied state, and he was sure his heart had just jumped right into his throat.

But wait a second….

“I-I… what? But this ring… the ring is for—”

“It’s for no one.”

 _Was this real?_ _Was he awake, or was he dreaming?_

He then recalled his coworker’s words and the reason for his own behavior that day.

“W-what about that guy? The one with the black hair?”

Akashi’s forehead wrinkled. “Who? Reo? What does Reo have to do with any of this?”

Why had he even said anything? Now he was really looking… er…

“Never mind,” Kouki mumbled, “I don’t think I understand yet…”

Akashi sighed, drumming a finger on the sketch.

“This was not meant to happen this way, but it did. I wanted to ask you before, but I—”

“Chickened out,” another voice was heard.

Akashi scowled. “Yes, thank you for that, Tetsuya.”

Hold on a second… Kuroko had known??

“This was never my intention, but this was how it turned out.”

Kouki’s gaze shifted from Kuroko and back to Akashi. There were many questions lingering about, heckling him for answers. If only he could ease his jumbled nerves and locate his courage to boldly ask them all. But staring directly into those mismatched eyes was preventing him from thinking clearly.

“Why didn’t you just tell me during our first meeting? Wouldn’t that have made everything so much easier?”

Oh, the color of his eyes. Kouki could get used to seeing them up this close. He mentally kicked himself. _Pay attention! You’re getting too caught up in the moment!_

“You seemed determined, and I didn’t want to ruin your pride by revealing this was for no one.”

Kouki frowned, but it was more because he couldn’t control his irritating heartbeat. He wanted to be able to think clearly, to relish in this moment, but it sure as hell wasn’t letting him.

“W-why me though?” he found himself blurting, “I’m not… I mean…”

By the expression he wore, that apparently wasn’t what Akashi wanted to hear.

“You shouldn’t think low of yourself, Kouki. I admire someone who puts others before themselves. It’s not something you see much of, with myself included. You were willing to go far because you wanted to make someone happy. A stranger.”

Kouki laughed softly. “That’s part of the job.”

“No,” he demurred, “It’s a bit more than that… and besides…” His lips curved upward. “Seeing your adorable face staring at me through the window each afternoon was always quite the sight.” ****

Kouki ducked under the counter, his cheeks burning.

“Oh, no… y-you saw that.”

Akashi chuckled. “How could I not? You weren’t exactly inconspicuous.”

“Should have known,” Kouki mumbled.

Sheltering himself under the counter was all he wanted to do right now. But he also knew Akashi was awaiting his answer.

“Well, then… what is your answer, Kouki?”

Right on cue.

Did he really need to think this over?

Of course not. He had known his answer a long time ago.

“Y-yes, I will.” Kouki’s smile diminished. “But I feel bad you’re about to buy something so pricey, and there is no one to give it to you. Y-you don’t have to.”

Akashi shrugged. “It is designed in all your choices, is it not?”

Realization struck him. _Now_ it all made sense, now everything was slowly connecting. That was why Akashi had given him full control, was why he never showed any interest and became bored so easily. All along he was…

“I will keep it for now, and who knows…”

His lips once more curved, and shivers slithered up and down Kouki’s spine. It was attractive… more attractive than he would ever admit. But at the same time Kouki couldn’t squash the feeling that there was some hidden intention.

“If we go together well, I might need it later on, hmm?” ****

And then Kouki promptly collapsed.

 

~FIN?

 

_**Not quite.** _

 

 

**How it all began:**

 

He must have wandered by that shop at least ten times a week- more if he _accidentally_ forgot something he needed back at the office. And each time he glanced at the dusty window, those captivating hazel eyes would be staring back at him. Staring back at him with a bemused and wistful expression before the owner jolted in realization and quickly turned away, red-faced.

Akashi could say that flustered and jittery appearance didn’t diminish all the woes and hassles he tolerated every day. He could say it was irritating, each evening, to see those wide eyes gazing at him from afar. And he could say that dopey look made him want to scoff and turn on his heel. But he would be lying about it all.

After dealing with constant annoyances within the company, stepping out into the warm, evening air was his relief. It wasn’t for the reason of escaping the workload, however. He had purposely made sure he left before the brunet was closing the shop. A little research on his part, and maybe through a few other _side_ _sources_ , had pinned down that he only worked evening shifts, and very rarely early shifts on Saturdays.

He could only assume the other was in classes throughout the morning on weekdays.

What was it about the brunet that he found so intriguing? He was rather plain looking, none of his features stood out, and Seijuro was certain he had seen more attractive people around the office. He seemed to fumble every now and then at the counter when dealing with customers, nearly sending precious stones to the ground. A few times, Akashi had heard his voice, and it always seemed to have a nervous squeak to it, which should have easily annoyed him. So what was it that piped his curiosity this much?

Perhaps it was the sparkle in his eyes. How they glittered each time he greeted someone that stepped into the store, or perhaps it was the chime of his laughter when he wasn’t as apprehensive, the way it sounded like bells. Or maybe it was when he was cleaning the front window, trying to bring the glass to a pristine shine, the way the fingers of his spare hand would twitch as though he wanted to wave to Akashi each time he passed by.

He couldn’t it figure out for the life of him. And he was a man of solving riddles without so much as a hint. Nothing ever whizzed by him, and that was often the feature that made his employees buckle and fear working under him.

But this was one mystery he couldn’t unravel no matter how hard he tried.

He shrugged the thought aside. Seijuro didn’t need a reason, as far as he was concerned.

“Sei-chan,” his coworker had sighed one day, probably at his wit’s end about the whole matter. “Could you at least go in and try to strike up a conversation? I’m getting real tired of Kuroko asking why you keep leaving through the back entrance and never the front like… everyone does. How everyone _should_.”

It wasn’t _his_ fault that the back of the building faced the jewelry shop instead, and that if he did go through the front door, he wouldn’t be able to see it. Besides, he owned the damn building. He could do what he pleased, and if that meant raising eyebrows by going out the wrong entrance, then so be it. ****

 

 

 

 

 

Months had elapsed by the time he gained the courage to decide to visit the shop. Or browse, as he liked to call it, even though he was a hundred percent sure he knew _exactly_ what he wanted. ****

Seijuro didn’t know why he was so hesitant. He never feared anything before, so how was it an average looking teen was causing him to behave this way? The enigma continued to pry at him, and only caused his irritation to flourish.

But there he was, whisking through the door without a care in the world, acting as though he never purposely trekked a certain path every day so he was able to catch a glimpse of the brunet’s flustered expression.

Posture radiating with confidence, Seijuro marched toward the sales counter. He stopped a few inches away from it, waiting as the brunet finished assisting the customer in front with a rather large hat that blocked his view, and rocked anxiously on his heels. Seijuro was still clueless on what topic was going to be used to break the ice, but since he was already this far in, there was no turning back.

Crumbling. That what was happening to any impending boldness he may have gathered when the brunet greeted him with a soft smile. Those eyes that he had clashed courses with for months were now only inches away from him, watching him with the purity of a child yet the intensity of a curious puppy. He seemed to be waiting, waiting for something, waiting for…

Of _course._

“Good afternoon,” he began, hands smoothing down his tie. Now would have been the perfect time to consider his angle, but unfortunately, he had none. ****

Instead, he went with the first idiocy that came to mind, and blurted it out without a second thought.

“I’m looking to purchase a ring for my significant other.” ****

Oh, what the _hell_?  

 

 

 

 

 

So now he had a somewhat blueprint in his pocket, one that would be used to design a ring. The question was – a ring for _who_? He didn’t have anyone special to give something this extravagant to, and he surely didn’t plan on accepting any offers many had constantly tried to entice him with. Akashi had no interest in them, and the one who had snagged his attention was the one he would be purchasing an expensive piece of jewelry from.

He had already been asked what gems he wished to have, what design, what size, etcetera. Pointless questions he was clueless on how to answer, but that was a minor concern. For now. All that mattered was he was going to spend time with Kouki – the shy brunet’s name that he had learned through their first meeting by the scrap of paper he was given – and that was going to be worth everything in the end.

Now, if he could only think of numerous parts to pile onto the design to prolong that time spent together.

“This is a terrible idea, Sei-chan,” his coworker said, immediately shooting down the idea. “Not only is it a huge waste of money, but what are you going to do when the ring is complete? Toss it in the river?”

“I haven’t thought that far yet,” Akashi replied, “But I’m sure I’ll figure it out soon, so don’t worry your pretty head, Reo.”

Reo had _every_ right to worry, and then some. ****

 

 

 

 

And so without a bit of a resolution, he continued to meet Kouki every moment he could. To construct a ring he had no interest in nor any idea what he was going to do with when it was finished. In fact, he had dumped the whole plan on Kouki, saying he valued his opinion and he would probably choose the best design.

Whilst, unknown to Kouki, aside from being free of the whole burden of creating it, Seijuro had used that tactic to learn more about the other’s tastes. Surely it would stand out from the choices he was making from fashioning the ring.

The arrangement began, with Kouki’s preference leading. Every now and then he would turn to Seijuro and ask if he had ideas of his own.

There was only one.

“I want the middle stone to be citrine. Lighter, more on the honey scale.”

Kouki, of course, looked at him oddly, but then nodded, jotting it down onto the piece of paper. He was lucky Kouki was oblivious that when he had made that decision, the whole time he was staring at the shine of Kouki’s eyes.

Aside from the band, that had been the only choice Akashi had made in the design. ****

 

 

 

 

 

The weeks passed, and the design was completed. Well, _almost_ complete. There was still one last gem to select, but what did he care? After all, how much could he add to a single band before it became overcrowded and looked like some gaudy piece of costume jewelry? The time he had spent with Kouki had been rewarding, and he didn’t regret a single second of it, but now what excuse was he going to use after the piece was finished? Purchase an overpriced pendant to match this stupid ring? And then what? Something else to go with that? With still no clue what he was going to do with it?

Reo still told him the stunt was ridiculous, and now Kuroko – Kouki’s coworker and a long-time friend of Akashi’s – had joined in on the madness.

“Furihata-kun likes you, Akashi-kun,” he had tried to convince him. Multiple times, in fact. “You are going through incredible lengths for nothing.”

That notion went unheeded, and the plan continued as it was. If Kuroko was correct, and there was a possibility that Kouki did feel the same, these shenanigans couldn’t stop now, not in the middle like this. Either way, _he_ was going to end up looking like the idiot.

As Kuroko had mumbled about him, many times, and made sure he knew for a fact he indeed was one.

 

 

 

 

 

Today was the day that he would bring their diagram to the shop, and would begin to pick out the exact gemstone sizes that would be arranged on the ring. But Akashi had no intent on that happening.

It might have taken months to figure out the solution to his problem, and as foolish and childish as it was, he was going forth with it. He would go in there with the same proposal, and he would lay the blueprint on the counter as he and Kouki sorted through the many stones to design this so called perfect ring they had been preparing for so long now.

But there would be one little change, one he was determined to let happen.

So with every bit of whatever dignity he had left, he pocketed the paper and stepped into the shop, with one motion in mind.

To make a rather unexpected exchange.

 

 

**~FIN**


End file.
